


A Fire Inside

by calrissian18



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bottom John, Jealousy, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro contemplates his switch from X-Man to a member of the Brotherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about adding another part to this. The next one before, during, and after the final battle in _X-Men: The Last Stand_. Since Iceman carries Pyro off the battle field (in the novelization) and that could be fun to explore.

 

You walk around with a storm cloud over your head, not literally, and you're glad that no one on the "bad guy's" side can read minds. If there was so much as a candle where you were the entire place would be reduced to ash. You don't regret your decision, oh no, not for a second. John Allerdyce does not make mistakes. You stop your furious pace, what the hell are you thinking? You are Pyro. Only _he_ ever made you want to be anything else.

But he has someone. He won't let you touch him anymore, maybe if he did, you wouldn't have left, because you can't deny it, part of you misses him. But he's busy with that little slut, just because she can't fuck him doesn't mean she's not a slut. And Bobby didn't know he was gay, how? He left you for a girl who can't touch him. You tried to change his mind, god, you… you fucking begged. Not a proud moment for the all powerful Pyro, or so you like to think of yourself, on your knees, begging for his dick, begging for him to fuck you.

But he dismissed you. For her. God, you'll enjoy watching her burn. Because maybe then, Bobby Drake will understand that you belong together. That you are the yin to his yang, the black to his white, the fire to his… well, you get the point. You were destined, that was the point. If Bobby had ever let things get past childish gropes and clumsy fucks he would have seen it too. Seen that you could be powerful together. Fire and Ice. Nothing would stop you.

But Bobby had traded you in for that big breasted bimbo. Bobby didn't even like breasts! How many times had he told you in your drunken couplings that he loved your body? Your flat, hard body? How had he expected you to react when you found out about her? How did he expect you to stay there, to keep being his best friend? He didn't even tell you it was over, he just came into your room, grinning like an idiot, and said, 'Johnny, I think I have a girlfriend.'

That night you destroyed everything. Burned it all until nothing existed as you remembered it. Xavier called you to his office and asked if you were upset. You had just burned everything you owned, you said, you thought it went a little past upset. You warned him before he could even think it to stay out of your head. No one got to know about that. No one got to know that you took it up the ass from Bobby Drake and that you had never loved anything more. No one got to know that you wanted to sear that dumb bitch's flesh because you were… jealous. God, you hated that weak emotion but you couldn't stop it from rising in your chest every time you saw her with him.

You had to get away and it was Bobby's fault for forcing that feeling. When you had him, you wanted nothing more than to be wherever he was. Really, what had Bobby expected? You were not perfect, you had a temper and an ego, you had… affections, were you supposed to be happy for him? You know he still feels it. You saw the way he looked at you when he thought she wasn't watching. You don't understand why he denies himself what he obviously wants. What you'll willingly give. Even now. If Bobby Drake came in that door and told you to drop your pants, you'd stumble over yourself to get it done.

You hate that about yourself most days. That you'd drop everything for 'Iceman' as you had affectionately dubbed him when you were like that. When you gave nicknames, when you tumbled around in Bobby's manmade snow, when you let yourself be vulnerable to Bobby's hands, tongue, mouth, eyes, touch. You wonder if he's realized it yet, that she was never worth giving up what you had. You understand. On some level, you understand. Bobby just wants some aspect of him to be normal. He wants to like girls, to have children, to get married. He does _not_ want to get off to thoughts of you, of fucking you, of sucking you. But he does and so do you.

But you understand. You had seen the way his parents, the way that piss ant brother of his, had reacted to his admission that he was a mutant and to compound that by being gay? No wonder he was trying to force it. You didn't blame him but… well, you missed him. Your own "family" was no better and you understand the impulse to be "good," to try to force them to love you, to see you the way you see yourself. You under _stood_ that anyway, now they are dead to you, ashes, nothing more than ashes.

You remember the day Bobby said he loved you and no matter how hard you try to stop the memory, it plays. You are lying outside in the snow, in Bobby's snow; you imagine that it feels softer than the real thing. Bobby takes your lighter and asks you, and you've never been able to deny him. You catch the flame in your hand and Bobby's eyes widen as if he hasn't seen you do this a million times. You focus and shape the flames, a small animal this time, you want your energy for later. The fiery toad hops from your hand and leaves puddles in its wake as it jumps around in the snow. Bobby is smiling like a kid at Christmas, but it's July.

He loves when you do this for him. He praises your psionic ability and he tells you, jokingly, that next time, he wants a lion. Bobby holds out his hand and summons the vapor from the air, you watch the water crystallize into your name, 'John.' You look at him with wide, guarded eyes and he kisses you then. A real kiss, not a swift peck or a drunken slobber fest which is all you've ever gotten from him in the past. No, a kiss. His lips meeting yours, pressing together with purpose. Your lips parting to allow his tongue entrance and then you can feel his icy breath meeting your hot mouth.

His body is unnaturally warm next to yours, but you've made him explain this before. He absorbs and dispels heat, thermodynamics or some shit; you were too busy watching his mouth while he spoke. And you can feel it; he is stealing your warmth. You shiver and he withdraws and you curse yourself but he just smiles that Bobby Drake, innocent boy, fuck-me smile and he asks if you're cold. You shake your head but your condensing breath gives you away. He holds you close even though it will only make you colder, you don't care, and he says it so softly you almost think it's your imagination: 'I love you, John.'

Your tongue nearly ties itself in knots in your haste to say it back and he seems happy. His expression is so content, so peaceful, and you smile to yourself because _you_ did that. _You_ put that look on his face. _You_ made him happy. Bobby hands you back your lighter and you set fire to a pile of dead sticks, not ever wanting to have to leave this moment but knowing Bobby will make you if you can't get warm.

It's two days later that he tells you about her. That he destroys you. That you destroy everything else. A month later and you join Magneto and it's him who comes up to you now, who stops your frantic thoughts. His cosmopolitan voice quips, "Are you ready, Pyro? There will be no room for loyalty to anyone but me. It's time you proved that loyalty."

You understand, he will make you fight them, the people you once, a _very_ long time ago, might have considered family. But you don't owe them anything, not a one, but you know, if it comes to it, you can't kill Bobby. Not that you'll ever tell _Erik_ this, that part of you aches to see Bobby even if there's only hatred reflected back in his eyes. All you say is, "I'm ready." And it's true, you are.


End file.
